


My lord, you called me. I come.

by Maitimiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Friendship/Love, M/M, suspiciously intense gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir is wounded at a small battle and King Elessar comes to take care of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lord, you called me. I come.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> I hope you like it dear!
> 
> If you care to know where these orcs even came from, check end notes :)

Faramir hadn't looked upon those darkened walls for several years, but the shiver they sent down his spine was as sharp as always, a cold discomfort that couldn't quite be shaken away. Minas Morgul stood defiantly on the other side of the vale, staring back at him with an almost tangible disdain. 

Most of the fighting was done for the day at this point, and the last few of the orcs were being pursued as they ran trough the forest. He wasn't overly concerned about it - he was confident his men could track down any dissidents before they could endanger anyone, for they were very used in walking and fighting in the woods. But the idea that a second wave of orcs might reappear to try and conquer the abandoned city was unsettling in its own. If the messenger from Durin's folk had arrived any later...

Sighing, Faramir turned his back to the valley and walked back to his men. Those captains who weren't chasing what was left of their enemies were awaiting his instructions at a clearing nearby, and he was relieved to see none was badly injured. Close friends, most of then were, and all known to him for many years.

He focused in the caring for the injured and planned their return home as soon as could be done, leaving a few behind to watch for any trouble. A pit was dug for the disposal of the corpses of those they killed, and messages were sent to inform their king of the success of their mission. Faramir was almost at ease when he got ready to lead their soldiers back to Emyn Arnen, and was shot at the shoulder.

\-----

Faramir was very warm and comfortable when he woke up, his senses vaguely informing him he was back at home. He could hear Eowin singing somewhere, and his son giggling in the backyard. He felt like there was something important he should remember, but whatever it was, it escaped him just them. He was about to go back to sleep when he became aware someone was tracing his hand gently, and forced his eyes open.

"My friend, you have returned to us" said his king softly, his voice comforting and calm, though his eyes betrayed relieve. Faramir made to sit up, but Aragorn pressed him lightly into to the mattress, without touching his left shoulder. "Not yet, hush, you must rest a little longer."

Faramir rested his head against the pillows again, dizzy from his attempt to raise, and closed his eyes again. "I can't remember what happened" he said at last, and looked up to Aragorn. "Did we get ambushed?"

The king shook his head. "It was just a small group of orcs who had managed to hide among the trees. When they saw you riding in their direction, they attacked". Faramir remembered ordering his men back home and moving towards the road. It must have happened them. 

"Did anybody else got hurt?" he asked? He was relieved at the negative. "How many days have passed?"

Aragorn gave a small smile. "You were wounded 4 days ago. Your men brought you home and your wife has cleaned your injure. When one day passed and you didn't wake, she sent for me."

"She sent… But she shouldn't have! My lord, I hope Eowyn wasn't inconvenient." He stuttered "Your majesty certainly had important matters of your own and..."

But the king didn't let him finish, closing Faramir's lips with a finger. "It was no inconvenience to come and care for one of my best captains" he said, reassuringly. "As for Eowyn, she is a wise woman, and knows perfectly well to ask for what she deserves." He made a pause, before continuing in a lower voice: "I have asked that you do not call me 'majesty' when there are only the two of us. It is quite unnecessary."

Faramir looked away, now, staring at the open window. It was early morning, and the birds were singing in the trees outside. He could never explain his king that addressing him as "his lord" was the only way to put the necessary distance between then, to keep their relationship appropriate.

Aragorn followed his gaze, but saw nothing of notice, and so brought his eyes back to his patient. Grasping his hand more firmly, he asked softly "do you say nothing, my friend?" and Faramir looked up, surprised for the warmth in his eyes. 

Faramir's eyes found Aragorn's again, and he said lowly: "it has taken a long time to wake up."

"The arrow was poisoned, as they usually are with orcs" answered Aragorn, with a note of reproach. "You shouldn't get too confident when battling them. It might prove fatal"

"The battle was pretty much over" Said Faramir. "And I can't hardly be called reckless." The sleepiness was returning to him.

"I wasn't calling you reckless." Replied the king "Just advising caution." His smile got warmer "I wouldn't want to lose you to such a small gathering of orcs, after we survived a war."

Faramir couldn't help smiling at that, and grasping his king's hands more tightly, se said to him: "It is good to see you again, my - Elessar. It has been a long time since we last met". He tried to hide a yawn, but Aragorn wasn't fooled. 

Gently disentangling their fingers, he said "I know it has. I shall try and remedy that." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Faramir's temple, and they both closed their eyes. "Now rest, my friend" He said, before getting up "I will still be here when you wake up again".

With that promise, Faramir stopped battling sleep, and let himself find his dreams again, still aware of his friend's presence by his side.

\-----

"I should have visited more often. You should have visited more often." His voice was the only sound to break the silence of the night. Even the water fountains seemed to be quiet. Faramir took a deep breath, holding firmly to the king's arm for support as they walked quietly around his garden.

"We both have our duties to see to, my king. We both have people who depend on us. You most of all." Faramir was still weakened from his wound, but he wanted to go out, and breath some fresh air. Never could he be confined inside too long. His lungs missed the wild perfume of the woods.

Aragorn seemed to know this, for he didn't object when his subject decided to take a walk. But he very carefully supported his friend, as they had made their way out, and now he pulled him lightly towards a bench amid the roses, their sweet scent heavy on the air. They were far enough from the house the none would listen to their words, but close enough not to tire Faramir too much. 

The steward sat gingerly on the bench, and the king sat by his side, shoulder to shoulder, in companionable silence. But Faramir felt like he should say something. He always felt like he should say something, even if he didn't quite knew what to say. Aragorn was very quiet, looking at the flowers Eowin had planted, his hand casually laid on Faramir's knee. Faramir slowly let his own hand touch the king's, and Aragorn said nothing of it, but looked into his eyes, and it was enough.

"How is the Queen feeling these days?" He asked at last, not wanting their time to end. Whatever they said, he knew he couldn't see his friend as often as he wanted to.

"The baby is a strong one." Aragorn smiled to himself. "Perhaps a son, this time."

He smiled too, thinking of his own boy. "Elboron would be happy to have a friend his own age."

"Then you should come to Minas Tirith more often in the future. You are missed, dear friend." There was no bitterness in Aragorn's voice, but some sadness seeped in his words.

Faramir took the hand in his knee ang brought it to his heart. "I come as much as I'm needed. As much as I can" He kissed Aragorn's clasped fingers softly. "I'll always go as much as I can. Not a single moment less."

"And not a single moment more either" Aragorn said, inclining towards him and touching their foreheads together. "Duty shall separate even the closest of friends."

\-----

The next morning found them biding farewell in front of the house in Emyn Arnen, even as the sun crept above the hills in the east. The entire household was present, as some people who lived nearby, and had come to see the king's departure. Eowin held a sleepy Elboron in her arms, a solemn smile caressing her feature, Faramir's right arm loosely around her body. When the Aragorn's guards were all ready to leave, the king came closer to say goodbye to those he was leaving behind. 

To Eowyn he wished sincere happiness and to her son he gave a small kiss, that the child seemed most unconcerned about. But the mother bowed lightly to him, and gave a step back. 

Faramir he embraced, and warmth filled him when his friend embraced him back with no restraint. In his ear he whispered "Do come to see me more often. I do hope I don't have to start another war to see more of you." 

Faramir gave a low chuckle, and turning his head so they were face to face, he answered "Please don't. I promise I shall visit the white city more often." He retreated slightly, holding Aragorn's hands in front of them "My lord, you called me. I come"

Aragorn's smiled as wide as he could in front of so many people, and he touched Faramir's cheek lightly with his calloused fingers, before saying in a very low tone "Then come."

And Faramir knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> *I wanted this story to pass a least a few years after the events of RotK, but then most of their enemies would probably be dealt with.  
> Then I was looking around online and noticed that some time in the fourth age Moria was finaly taken back by the dwarves, and another incarnation of Durin became king. Now I don't really know a lot about the dwarves' history, but i though "maybe some orcs escaped then", and since I've read Aragorn adviced Faramir against retaking Minas Morgul, the city would probably be empty.  
> So that's why there were orcs frolicking about Ithilien so long after the war. :)
> 
> *The title of this fic is a direct quote from RofK, and it goes like this: “Suddenly Faramir stirred, and he opened his eyes, and he looked on Aragorn who bent over him; and a light of knowledge and love was kindled in his eyes, and he spoke softly. 'My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?”


End file.
